Cat Guildie
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A guild member in DokiDokiOoOo has turned into a cat, and AwesomeTrinket and Doki must find an antidote while doing their crazy guild things.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! A LaTale story! This one was a roleplay I did in LaTale, so I have it all planned out. Yes, I'm actually called AwesomeTrinket, yes, DokiDokiOoOo is real, and yes, ArikaYume is real, too._

_I do not own LaTale, or any of the people or monsters mentioned, or even Legos._

**_For ArikaYume, who is one of my best guild buddies._**

**_Chapter One_**

Aaah, DokiDokiOoOo. You never know what to expect in this guild, but one thing I know is that it's never boring! There's this one guild member in Doki. Her name's ArikaYume, but everyone just calls her Akira, just like how I'm AwesomeTrinket but everyone calls me Trinket (Some friends call me Trink but my first friends call me Trinky, but on with my story). Akira acts a lot like a cat, with fake cat ears and saying Meow a lot.

Akira and I were building with the guild Legos supply, she was building a cat, I was building a YoNang (YoNang's a monster), nothing out of the ordinary, when suddenly, Akira yowled a cat's yowl! This I knew was not normal. I leaned over to her side, and saw that someone stepped on her cats tail (That's not normal, either) which she also never had. And what was up with that cat yowl of hers?

She said she was going to wash her hair (She does that when she's nervous to calm her down, even after she just showered) I went to have some water to calm _me _down, when I suddenly heard a scream which made me spill my water bottle all over my Maestro Dress in shock. I ran to the bathroom, and saw Akira tugging on her cat's ears, trying to remove it. I tried pulling it off myself, but it only hurt her, as if it were attached to her head.

"Holy crap!" I screamed.

"Meow, Trinket? Meow, what's happening, meow, to me? Meow?" She asked me, with a bunch of meows. Because we were both staring at the mirror, we both saw her whiskers and cat fangs.

We also noticed that she was starting to have fur, starting from her hands, which were also becoming paws. _**She loves cats so much she's literally turning into a cat,** _I thought to myself, when she suddenly yowled another cat yowl and dropped on fours, but to keep her from getting hurt I grabbed her back and gently lowered her down.

Her cat fur completely covered her, and her pupils slimmed down into a slightly wide slit, like a cat's eye. She began shrinking to the size of a cat, and the guild member I knew was now a cat with white fur and stunning blue eyes.

"Trinket, Meow?" She asked as she stared up at me.

_Ohhhh, crud. _I thought to myself again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm surprised I'm already writing the second chapter! And here, we introduce another guild member who I'm friends with, called Duplo. He allowed me to portray him as a daredevil._

**_For AkiraYume, who is one of my best guild buddies._**

_**Chapter Two**_

"This can't be good." I sighed as I stared at Kitty-Akira while we're both on my bed. Yes, guild members in DokiDokiOoOo actually get their own apartment Sometimes we have to share with another member, like me.

"Meow. I like it, Meow." She said with her kitty smile. Should have known she would've said that.

She got off my bed, and went into the kitchen, so I assumed she was probably hungry. I laughed, got off my bed, grabbed my staff and flew to the kitchen, opening up a cupboard and began rummaging through it, knowing I had a few cans of sardines left (Don't ask why I have cans of sardines in my cupboard, I'll tell you in another story) I finally heard the clink of a metal sardine can, and pulled it out. I showed it to her, and asked "This what you want?" She quickly began pawing at the can, trying to open it. I laughed, opened up the can, and placed it at the ground, where she can eat it, and the can was empty in a few seconds.

Now that she's eaten something, we had to find an antidote, along with a way of carrying Kitty-Akira that does NOT involve actually holding her, I tried a few hours ago and she nearly broke my arms with all her squirming, no joke, I have a lot of bruises on my arms. That's when I remembered that the guild gets a supply of bags weekly. Surely one of them can become a comfy cat carrier.

I flew out my apartment, with Kitty-Akira following me, both of us hoping that no one would notice the cat. Unfortunately, we saw one of the vice guild leaders, Cakies, coming our way. We can't turn back now. She saw us and was waving. We had no choice but to start a small conversation. I hovered over to her.

"Hi, Trinket! I like your new cat." Cakies smiled.

"Uhhh...Thanks." That was me.

"Meow. Tuna." Kitty-Akira said that.

"Oh, she can talk, how cute!" Again Cakies.

"Cool." Again me.

Cakies got on her knees and petted Kitty-Akira's head while showing her a small tuna. "Want some?" Kitty-Akira mewed a yes and ate the tuna. I told Cakies that I had to get going, and motioned Kitty-Akira to come back. I flew off with her trailing behind me mewing a goodbye to Cakies, both of us glad that we managed to keep the conversation short.

"Meow, it's the, meow, weekly bag supply, meow." Kitty-Akira mewed when we got to the place where the supplies are delivered. I got down from my staff, with Kitty-Akira zipping off into the box of bags (I like that, box of bags, box of bags, box of bags, box of bags, but on with the story anyway) I saw her poke her furry white head out from a bag. "I see you already chose your favorite bag." I giggled, taking the bag she was in putting the strap on my shoulder, and went to the training track where Duplo practices his motorcycle tricks.

When I entered the training track the first thing I saw Duplo do was drive up a ramp, leap off the motorcycle with one hand on the handlebar, do a handstand sort of, and get back on as he shot down to the other ramp. I waved and called "Hi Dups!" He must have heard me, because he turned off his motorcycle, got off, came towards me, and said in his super-cool voice "Yo, Trinket. Wazzup?"I told him the story about how Akira turned into Kitty-Akira and if he had any suggestions (Even though he's a daredevil, he actually knows a few things about cats). "I say you should try going near dogs. You know how you're doing subquests and you're on Imperial Puppies? You should try killing a few, see if that works." was his suggestion. I thanked him, left the guild thing (I don't know what it is) while grabbing my tablet so I can keep in touch with all my guild homies.


	3. Chapter 3

_Awwwww Yeaaaahhhh! I just love writing these things! And talimtumbler is introduced! He allowed me to portray him as a scientist who loves doing the experiments._

_Also, I don't own Minecraft, either._

**_For AkiraYume, one of my best guild buddies._**

**_Chapter Three_**

"You guys sure that Imperial Puppies will work?" I typed into the guild chat, with Kitty-Akira watching, actually, I was PM'ing (Private Messaging) Duplo.

"'Course I'm sure! Come on, give it a try!" Duplo replied.

"Alright, Dups, I will." I typed. I put my tablet in its case, put it in the bag that Kitty-Akira isn't going to use, let Kitty-Akira climb into the bag, and went to the hunting area with Imperial Puppies and Imperial Knights. Unfortunately, Kitty-Akira saw the puppies, yowled another cat yowl, jumped out of the bag, and began chasing one.

"Akira, come back!" I yelled, chasing after her. I saw a flash of white dodge between some Imperial Knights, and went after the puppy. I finally found her surrounded by Imperial Knights. Using my deadly Pebble Storm (It's deadly, trust me) I killed all the Imperial Knights. "Please stay in the bag. It's dangerous out here. You could get hurt." I told Kitty-Akira as I put her back in the bag.

Unfortunately, as I finished my sub quests, Kitty-Akira was still Kitty-Akira. "Meow, Tuna." Was her muffled mew inside my bag. "Alright, Akira, we'll get some food after I turn my quests in." I smiled. It was a quick warp to the Guild Union (Not Doki's actual guild). Luckily, the person who asked for the quests was in the guild bar (It actually serves some beer, but also some food)

I ordered a large tuna sandwich for Kitty-Akira, and a ham sandwich for me. It quickly refilled my HP and Kitty-Akira's, too (She actually got a bit hurt when she was surrounded by the Imperial Knights) I went back to the guild (Doki this time, where all the other members are) and told Dups that it didn't work, who was going to the training track, so he suggested I go to talim. I thanked him, and went to his apartment, while letting Kitty-Akira out of the bag so she can stretch her paws and get some fresh air.

However, we managed to see Cakies again, and I quickly hid Kitty-Akira behind a box that was in the hallway for no reason that I know.

"Hi, Trinket. Where's..Where's..Um, what's your talking cat's name, again?" Cakies asked.

"Muffins." I replied.

"Thank you. Where's Muffins?" Cakies.

"She's taking a nap in my apartment." Me.

"OK, then. Hope Muffins has a good nap and both of you have a wonderful day! Bye!" Cakies smiled and left. I signaled to Kitty-Akira that it was OK to come out, and she slowly came out, asking "Meow, where is talim's, meow, apartment again, meow?" I told her just to follow me like last time.

"Talim, can I come in?" I asked after knocking on his apartment door.

"Uhhh...Sure. Just don't touch anything." He replied.

I carefully opened the apartment door, as to not break any of his experimental stuff. "LOOK OUT!" _BOOM!_ A loud explosion came from his worktable and purple smoke started pouring out, and I quickly got on my stomach, and so did Kitty-Akira. When the smoke cleared, we slowly stood up and saw talim. He removed his goggles and asked "Hi Trinket. Anything wrong?"

"Akira turned into a cat and I need to know why she turned into a cat and how we can reverse it." I asked. "I'll have to run some experiments." He replied.

Kitty-Akira came forth, and talim picked her up, not knowing she HATES to be picked up. She quickly began squirming and talim put her back on the floor. She climbed into the bag, which I took off my shoulder and carefully put it on the worktable. I thanked him, told Kitty-Akira that he won't hurt her or anything, and left his apartment.

_The next morning..._

After I washed up and got dressed, I checked my email, and saw that talim emailed me. Here's the email:

Hi, Trinket.

After doing some research, I found out that Akira has Catitis, a rare disease that is caused from spending too much time with cats and acting like one, making the brain think like a cat, and the body must adapt to the brain, thus making the victim a cat.

Unfortunately, it cannot be reversed, but it can be weakened to let the victim turn into a cat or human whenever he or she wants to. I'm working on a cure even as I type this email.

_This email was sent to you at Monday, 5:16 A.M. by talimtumbler_

I made myself some waffles, orange juice, and a salad, and afterward, I went on my laptop, surfed the internet a bit, played some Minecraft, and did some laps in the guild pool. Afterward, I went to finish my sub quests. It took me all day to finish a few, and no reply from talim. Assuming he was still working on a cure, I had some dinner and went to bed after brushing my teeth.

Still no reply from talim the next morning. I decided to come in and see what's going on, until I saw that...

Talim turned into a slug and Kitty-Akira was still Kitty-Akira.

"I'm sorry, Trinket. While working on a cure, my test tube emitted a strange gas that did not affect cats but turned humans into slugs." A squeaky voice came from the slug.

"It's OK, talim. You did your best." I smiled.

"Go to my sister, PrismStar. She may be a girly girl but she can be a scientist like her older bro if she has to." The slug told me.

I thanked him for his efforts, let Kitty-Akira climb into my bag, and went to Prism's apartment.


	4. Mini-Story

_This one is actually a mini-story of one of my guild members, Cakies, has nothing to do with the real story, just need to write it down before I forget. CAKIES, YOU'D BETTER READ THIS OR ELSE! (Prepares a pillow) By the way, Hyno is not a real character in LaTale, I just had to make up one._

_Also, you might wanna get some Kleenex. Don't ask why, just do it._

**_A Single Silver Rose_**

It was a warm day, so I decided I'd get some fresh air and check out the place after I ate some breakfast. I wasn't too hungry, so all I had was an apple and used the elevator to get to the ground floor.

Along the way, I saw AwesomeTrinket flying down the hallway, (You have to go through a really long hallway in order to get to the door, and vice versa) who waved to me, and continued flying. I waved, and continued down the hallway.

It had been a stormy day yesterday, so this was a perky new day. The grass was green, there was little dew drops everywhere, and the soft breeze was blowing through my hair. I decided to go to the bright forest to the east and see what is there.

There were soft patches of clover on the ground, fruit blooming from trees, just like in a dream forest. And at the very end, there was a rosebush with breathtaking roses. However, I saw a glimmer on the rosebush, and it turned out to be an ultra rare Silver Rose. When I saw it, I had a flashback of Hyno, with is silver hair and kind blue eyes, and his sacrifice for me:

_It was our wedding day. Hyno and I first met in Tiger Temple, level 120, when he saved me from being killed by an Elmira. We've been in love for a whole year, and just recently, he proposed to me! We both looked stunning, and the whole guild (We're both in DokiDokiOoOo) was at the wedding ceremony. _

_"I now pronounce you man and..." The priest said, but was cut off by the slamming of the wedding doors, and a bunch of monsters began dashing in, hurting everyone they saw. Half the guild began running around, trying to keep themselves from being hurt, but Hyno and I stayed to fight the monsters. Being a gunslinger, he shot down the monsters, with me helping out, by using my ice magic to freeze them so Hyno can shoot._

_However, monsters grabbed my wrists and pulled me away from Hyno, who whipped around and told them to unhand me, or else. He had both of his guns pointed at their foreheads. However, Pandora, the leader of this group of monsters attacking, snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with the Stiletto she uses occasionally. He lost his footing and fell down._

_I screamed a Phoenix's scream, yanked my wrists out of their grip, and with my orb, I created an invisible force so powerful it sliced off Pandora's head with one stroke. I quickly ran back to Hyno._

_"Hang on, Hyno, I'll call a Minstrel." I told him, grasping his hand._

_"Cakies, it won't help." He said._

_"Don't talk that way, you need a Minstrel." I protested._

_"It truly won't help. This was God's plan for me to die to save you." Hyno told me, even quieter._

_"Please, no! You need help!" I shouted._

_"Cakies, no matter what happens, whether both of us die, I will always love you..." He whispered. His eyes closed and his hand slid out of my grasp._

_I knew he was dead, but he was right. It really was God's plan for him to die to save me. That day, we buried him in South El Anior Plains, with a gravestone made out of rubies. I cried at his grave all day and fell asleep at it at midnight. He appeared to me in a dream. He held my hand and told me that I didn't need to cry at his grave all day and all night. I could go live my life, but he knew in my heart that I would always remember him..._

_I woke up at Belos Inn. PrismStar, who had stayed in the inn, told me I had been asleep for three days._

_It was rumored that my true love protected Hyno's grave from any harm, so only I could enter it._

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, trying to keep the tears from falling.


	5. Chapter 4

_...I've run out of things to type in this author's note, so no more author's notes until the end._

_**For AkiraYume, one of my best guild buddies.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**AwesomeTrinket's POV**

"Hi Trinket! Like my apartment? I just redecorated it!" Prism smiled. She certainly did redecorate it! Her stuffed animals are all over the place now, she repainted her floors, walls and ceiling pink and in her wardrobe were all sorts of frilly dresses, not to mention that her mattress and blankets are red with hearts! (She did all this by herself?)

I told her I liked it, and began explaining what happened to Kitty-Akira, and mumbled a bit when I told her that her brother turned into a slug. She said she didn't believe me, and went to see for herself, with me following her on my staff, trying to convince her that he actually did turn into a slug, but she blocked her ears until she opened his apartment door and saw that he DID turn into a slug.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding, Trinket!" She exclaimed.

"I know. He told me that you can be the scientist if you have to, so can you continue his research on the antidote?" I asked.

"Sure." She agreed, and took the test tube that omitted the gas that turned talim into a slug, and went back to her apartment, with Kitty-Akira.

"Also, be careful. That stuff omitted a gas that turned your bro into..that." I warned her, pointing to the slug.

"OK, I will." She smiled.

**PrismStar's POV**

I stared at the purple liquid as I walked back to my apartment, with Akira following me. Trinket's warning echoed in my head, _That stuff omitted a gas that turned your bro into..that. That stuff..._ How could something supposed to weaken the effects of Catitis turn my brother into a slug? I shook my head as I went back into my apartment to study the stuff. Akira must've noticed that I was kind of nervous because she mewed, and when I looked at her, she had this "Anything wrong?" face.

"Don't worry, Akira. Nothing's wrong. Just trying to think up of an antidote for your Catitis." I smiled as I gave her a little treat before continuing what my brother started. I sat down at my work table, put my goggles on in case something explodes, and began studying the liquid. Night soon came, and I didn't eat anything since I started studying it! When I last looked at the clock, it was 8:13 A.M! How long have I been trying to find an antidote, again?

**Kitty-Akira's POV (Meows removed so it's easier to read)**

I stared up at Prism with my kitty eyes, and jumped onto the desk for better examination of what she's studying. I can't believe she was studying that stuff all night! I fell asleep around midnight, so when I woke up I saw her still working on the antidote. Geez, is she even tired?

I'm hungry for some tuna now so I'm going to her cupboard to hopefully grab some crackers or a tuna can. *Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* That's better. I grabbed a few crackers from her cracker box, just so it explains the crunching, tuna doesn't crunch, am I right?

Prism just yelled that she found an antidote to the Catitis, whatever that is.

**AwesomeTrinket's POV**

My tablet had buzzed. I checked it out, and it was an email from Prism. This is what she said:

_TRINKET TRINKET TRINKET! GUESS WHAT!_

_I FOUND THE ANTIDOTE TO THE CATITIS! COME QUICK!_

_This email was sent to you at Tuesday, 8:20 A.M. by PrismStar._

I quickly ran to Prism's apartment. I was about to slam the door open but I hesitated. What would I find behind that door? I slowly opened the door and gasped!


	6. Chapter 5

_**For ArikaYume, one of my best guild buddies.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Instead of seeing Kitty-Akira, I saw Akira (As a human) asleep on the couch. She was wearing a simple white dress, like a hospital robe.

"You can come in, she'll wake up in a few minutes." Prism smiled at me, allowing me to come in.

I slowly entered the room. She woke up just as I got to the couch, her blue eyes (They're blue even when she's human) opening. She sat up and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're human, again, Akira. However, you can turn into a cat or human whenever you want." Prism smiled. She handed Akira her fake cat ears and told her to put them on when she wants to turn into a cat, and take them off when she wants to be a human again. She decided to try it out by putting on the cat ears, and turned into a cat. Using her paws, she took off the cat ears and she was human again. Akira jumped into my arms and hugged me.

_Three weeks after all this happened..._

I see Akira switching from Kitty-Akira to Akira all the time, now. I've got my Phantom Mage self injected into me, and now together we're stronger then ever (Yes, Kitty-Akira kills monsters with her claws often to level up)

Prism has also able to turn talim back into human for some reason.

**THE END.**

* * *

**_Extra stuff._**

_Wow, I feel like I bluntly ended this story. I guess I couldn't think of anything else._

**_Special thanks to:_**

**ArikaYume**

**talimtumbler**

**Cakies**

**Duplo**

**PrismStar**


End file.
